<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Rachel found her way to hell. Part 1 and 2 by Feverwood</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199291">How Rachel found her way to hell. Part 1 and 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwood/pseuds/Feverwood'>Feverwood</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path to hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D&amp;D - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverwood/pseuds/Feverwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How a nice girl fell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Path to hell [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985644</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel took the time to fix her appearance, it was always best to look her best when she was meeting the abbess. She took a deep breath and stepped into the library.</p><p>“You wished to see my Your holiness?”</p><p>“Yes, my child. Come sit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel had only been the library trice before, once when she was admitted to the Abby, once after the apple bottom incident and once when she was given a year of special studies. Rachel knew that it was rare for a novice to be allowed a year to study in the demi elemental planes but her instructors were very eager to get her out of the Abby. </p><p>There was the problem in the graveyard she was sent to take care of, the rabble on the docks plus the connection to the urban druids. It was amazing how much her learning improved when she left the Abby. The faculty always was so cheerful when she left. </p><p>She loved the books here, the was no secret that Rachel wanted to read all the parables of Selûne and how she was winning the battle for the night sky. Maybe the abbess was going to let her read them today. </p><p>Abbess Macintyre looked up from her desk, “have a seat.  Did you gave a good year away? You went to the Elysium Fields, right? To study the centaur angels?”</p><p>Rachel was a little confused, she always thought that she annoyed the abbess, there was something about her always yelling at her to focus being a priest and not be so random. Maybe her time away matured the relationship. Thought that was two years ago.</p><p>“Oh no your holiness, I went to the Demi elemental plane of ice. There were no angels there but I did meet a wonderful Spite names Frost Diamond. We actually dated for a while until her family sent her to...”</p><p>“Ah yes, that’s nice. Um are you, I mean have you ever. Look have you thought about Baldur’s Gate? Have you every been there? Would you like to head down and talk to the abbot there?”</p><p>“Oh no, I would not want to miss all my friends here, I think there is a young barmaid at Selûne’s Smile that fancies me.”</p><p>“I’m sure she does, I have never been to that tavern. I’m sure if you go there it lives up to the best Selûne has to offer. Look I need you to go to Baldur’s Gate  with this, Macintyre looks around and picks up a large tome, weighs it before continuing. “Here get the abbot to read this and ask him to write a response. Wait there until he gives you one.”</p><p>“You don’t want me to come back right away?</p><p>“No!... I mean no. Enjoy the wired a little see what The Sword Coast has to offer. Now don’t let me keep you.”</p><p>Rachel was firmly rushed out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After leaving the library, I find my way to the seneschal. “Oh Hello Master Brun.” </p><p>With a deep sight, he looks up, “oh hello.” Putting down his quill with an even longer sigh, “I thought that you had left us on a special mission.</p><p>“Oh no, I didn’t think anyone knew about that yet. I was just given this time. I wanted to ask if you has an oil skin that I could borrow to protect it.”</p><p>Nodding, “ok. I think we can do that.” He pauses for a moment then she can see the regret forming on his face for asking “is there anything else I can help you with?”</p><p>“Oh yes, I was hope that you tell me about those Pamphlets I ordered?”</p><p>“Ah no. We are still waiting for the right type of ink.” </p><p>“Still? It’s been over three months?”</p><p>“You know, somethings are best when you wait for them.” He picks up his quill. “Don’t worry I’m sure if you get back we can get them made up for you. </p><p>“Oh ok.” Rachel looked disappointed as she was shuffled out of the seneschal’s office.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming round the corner, tightly holding on to the package, Rachel doesn’t notice the leg that flicks out, sending her tumbling to the stone floor. </p><p>“I heard you were going on a great trip, I thought I’d give you a head start!” A large blonde man began to chuckle, his voice added by his brood of paladins. They walk off before kicking the tomb back to her. “Don’t want you losing your charge.”</p><p>Rachel rolls over before she grabs the tome. “Oh thanks Chester, “Fixing her hair, “oh thanks I’ll try to be more careful.”</p><p>Chester scoffs, “you would do the whole order a favour if you just died. You’re not really fit to a cleric and we paladins won’t have you.”</p><p>Rachel looked at her her leggings, She would have to add more padding but it felt so cool on the stone. How could she leave the Abby. It’s been most of her life, the obit place she could come back to. She closed her eyes and sucked in the calm from around her. She practiced her breathing, knowing that somewhere there was a purpose for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A friend in deed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the darkness of her mind, Rachel is alone, soaking up the coolness until a voice calls out to her.</p><p>“Hey. Rachel? You ok?” </p><p>Opening her eyes, she can feel herself a little chilled, “yeah... “ Tomas knelt over her, their hand stretched out to help her up.</p><p>“People are going to talk, if you keep lying down in stone corridors.”</p><p>“They already Dom Tomas, I’m not sure if they know I know but I know that I’m going to show them.”</p><p>Tomas shook their head as they pulled Rachel up. “Nothing ever gets you down. You don’t fit in here but you are one of the most devote. I wish I could have convinced you to join the priesthood.”</p><p>Shaking her head, “no I don’t think Selûne wants me there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. High on the rooftop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atop the Abby, Tomas passes the wineskin to Rachel as the two of them watch the new moon peak over Waterdeep’s harbour. “I’m going to miss you Care Bean.” </p><p>“Oh no, you are not going to start calling me that again. I’m not eight.” She took a sip of the wine then laid back into the nook. A pigeon flew by. “Obviously you would have climbed higher. You want to steal the weathervane again?” They flashed a devious smile. </p><p>“No. The last time I took it I broke the roof. I don’t think it could hold my weight.”</p><p>“Well, I wasn’t going to mention anything.” Tomas poked Rachel ’s belly as they took back the wineskin taking a long swig. </p><p>“I was ten. Blessed be, have we know each other for almost twenty years?”</p><p>They shook their head, “twenty three, I was eight. I was going change the order. Show the world the light of Selûne.”</p><p>“You’re still young. You just need to get out out there. It’s not as scary as you think it is.”</p><p>They shook their head again, taking another swing, sweeping their free hand over the city. “No. I think She wants me to tend to this flock. Enough excitement here to last a lifetime.  You should come with me when you get back.”</p><p>“If I get back. You ever get the feeling that they don’t want me here?”</p><p>“Nonsense, Rachel they just don’t know how to classify you. You are not a cleric or a paladin. They can’t see past your gift.” They finished the last of the wineskin with a hiccup. “We should have taken more wine.”</p><p>Rachel shook her head, “they would notice in the morning for mass.” </p><p>Nodding their head, they enjoyed the buzz, “stay with me. Help the children. They love you.” They stopped themselves from embarrassing themselves. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a month. With more stories of meeting people who just want to find HER light.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tucked in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carefully Rachel guides the tipsy Tomas back to their cell, plopping them into the bed. “You are the best. Why do I know the nest women? Why don’t they like me? Do you like me?”</p><p>“Yes I like you Tomas but you know I do not like talking about this when you are drunk. I should have drank more.” </p><p>“I’m not drunk.” Tomas smiles then giggles off to slumber. Rachel smiles casting a little restoration to cure them of tears hangover. Wiping their forehead, Rachel gives a quick kiss on their temple. “May Selûne keep you safe while I travel.”</p><p>She winds her way through the Abby unaware of the mischief being plotted against her. In the darkness of her cell, she cast light as she packs fire her journey.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Flashback one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel pulls herself closer towards Yolanda, her lips cooling as she kissed the ice princess while a light snow fluttered over the two. Breaking the embrace, Rachel smiled as she sees her lip prints melted into Yolanda’s frozen exterior. </p><p>“Is that you?” Rachel shrugs unwilling to break eye contact, choosing instead to fall deep into the diamond eyes racked her human form. She felt a warmth rush through her body as she pushes her fur clad body onto her lover.</p><p>“What? Oh the snow? Not this time. It’s just summer ending.”</p><p>Snuggling together, Rachel looks confused. “Summer on the Demi elemental  plane of ice? I didn’t think that would be possible.”</p><p>“I would think the last eight months would have taught you that things are not what your kind initially think. Maybe that is why I loved you.</p><p>Rachel snuggles closer as the cold nips into her body, slowly her smile changes to a look of confusion. This was not the first time she had noticed Yolanda saying that. She bit her lip then asked a question she didn’t want an answer to. </p><p>“Loved?”</p><p>There was the sound of a winter wale, a sound that Rachel knew was how an ice elemental sighed, then a silence that was just a little too long. “I’m sorry Rachel. This can’t work. It’s going to get really really cold and your frail human body can’t survive when we actually have winter, I can’t live in your world. Too much fire, I’d melt.”</p><p>Rachel knew this was going to happen, she had already asked the Abby for an extension to her study aboard and was not that surprised they were calling her back, but she thought it could work. Her tears began to freeze her eyelids together. “We can make this work, can’t we?” She knew Yolanda’s answer even before she spoke as she felt a coldness grow between them.</p><p>“No. I am a princess, my father has been patient with me but he wants me to start courting a few nobles. He fears that the gossip that I fell for a human will break his chances of promotion in the Frostfell Court.”</p><p>“But we were going to run away? Can’t we just try to be happy?”</p><p>Yolanda breaks the embrace then stands, “I am happy. You will be happy with your own kind. I didn’t want this to be like this. I would never change what we had, but I am not a child. I can not love like one. I should go.”</p><p>She takes a step away then stops. After a moment she turns back, gibbing Rachel a chance that maybe reason has been defeated by love, “here. I was going to give you this to remember me by.” The ice woman pushes an ice necklace of Selûne’s holy symbol. “Think of next when you become a priest.”</p><p>Yolanda sheds her human form for the last time as she floats into the coming snow storm, a wail of the winds picks up that Rachel knows too well to be crying. Holding the necklace to her chest, the human adds her sobs to the chorus.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With sad memories, Rachel pauses her packing yo open a small fur bundle. Cool as the day she received it was Selûne’s holy symbol made from Yolanda’s ice. </p><p>She goes to wrap it up, but waits. She takes the necklace and wears it, the ice cooling her skin, but refusing to melt. You are part of me. I will not run from your memory. I have work todo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. A plot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chester heard the two freaks on the roof. He asked for that room ever since he saw them go up there. They way the two of them perverted the order. How could a priest like them choose to associate with a woman like that? </p><p>Her magic was prevented and did not deserve to be in the light of the Holy Matron. Neither of them wanted to fight, instead they were weak and helped those beneath Selûne’s Grace. </p><p>No. Chester knew that Rachel was better off somewhere else, if he acted quickly he could finally prevent her from every coming back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Farewell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rachel writes a small note, hoping that Tomas will forgive her that she left before saying goodbye. It will nit be long. This is just a simple journey. Not even an adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A welcoming smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With the night pushing onwards, Rachel leaves the Abby,  heading to the last place she had to go. Well it was part of her ritual when she left there. Making her way to the docks she found Vajra tossing the last of the drunks out of the Smile. </p><p>“Rachel, what are you doing out here on such a night!? Did you get lock out of the Abby again?”</p><p>“No,” Rachel shook her head, though it might not be too out of place to be locked out, “I have to leave for Baldur’s Gatein the morning. I thought I could have a glass of liquid courage.”</p><p>With a chuckle the the innkeeper let Rachel in, “have you had dinner, well I guess we could call it breakfast? Do you like sausage?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Left alone in the inn, Rachel soaks in the comfort. She should have come earlier to see the patrons living it up. This place always has the best people. Now there was just the three of them in the common area. </p><p>Vajra excuses herself to the kitchen, leaving Rachel to fiddle with her belongings. Truth be told she was torn. It would be great to go on this journey but she had hoped by now to have found a place in the church of Selûne. </p><p>It’s not that she wasn’t devote, she just didn’t fit in yet. She knows she will but it can be a little lonely. As she fumbles with her holy symbol, the other patron slides in to sit with her. </p><p>“Oh!”</p><p>“Sorry. I should had said something.” The young blonde took the ice in her hand, gingerly tracing the eyes surrounded by seven eyes. “I never seen something so expertly crafted. You can tell the love that was put into making this.”</p><p>Rachel blushed a little, “it was a gift from an ex. She didn’t want me to forget her.” Rachel tries to look away but the woman was the kind of beauty you only get to see once or twice in your life. As she tried to remember to speak she stammers, “oh my manners! My name is Rachel Buttermaid”</p><p>With a coy smile, the stranger says, “I know. I’ve hoped to meet you in person for a while now. I want you to come back soon.”</p><p>The words trip out of Rachel’s mouth, “I will. I should, only be month in hope.”</p><p>“Maybe. I want to know about your exploits.” Leaning in the youth kisses Rachel softly on the forehead, much like a parent sending a child out for the first time. “It’s going to be an adventure, young sorcerer but I know you are strong enough.”</p><p>She stands up, then leaves the inn, leaving a confused but content Rachel.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vajra enters the common area with a of eggs, hashed turnips and a cheesy sausage. “Here you go, for my favourite adventurer.”</p><p>Still blushing from the kiss, she shakes the compliment off, “nonsense you know Onyx.”</p><p>“Onyx owes me a lot of coin. You pay your bills and I have never had to rebuild a wall because if you. So what made you turn beet red?”</p><p>“Nothing, there was a woman. She wished me a good adventure. I told her it was just a journey but she kissed me” Rachel pointed to her forehead and then smiled. </p><p>Vajra looked around, not seeing anyone. The door looked secure. She hated using the bar to lock the place up but maybe tonight. “I guess they had places to be. Go on, eat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chester’s nightgloom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cold and frustrated, Chester finds himself lost in the docks. “It has to be here somewhere, where else would she go at this ungodly hour.” </p><p>From the shadows a woman steps out, “oh I don’t know, it is very much an hour for any god.”</p><p>Panic rushes through his eyes as he holds up his sword “get back! I will not hold court with the likes of you on this moonnight.”</p><p>A wicked smile flashes across her face, “it surely isn’t too far from nightgloom, you don’t think that you are strong enough to defeat me? Why don’t you listen. We both want the same thing. Where do you think that maid belongs. Surely she is not a true devote?”</p><p>Chester thought for a moment, sure he would just listen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. A flash intermission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Safe in the ground of a new world, you are ushered off the boat. “You been fun, you been profitable but don’t come looking for us if you need a ride. Bye.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Leaving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well fed and rested, Rachel accepts another cheese roll and a hug as she heads out of the city of Waterdeep. No matter what she was going to have a great day!</p>
<p>She did not notice she now as a shadow on her tail.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Rainy day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deciding to forgo the offer of a wagon ride was probably a mistake but the morning looked so bright and cheery, what harm could come of it. By lunch I had taken respite at a small inn called the Rough Pebble. </p><p>It was at the moment a great place to rest my tire feet. I had forgotten how I should wear two pairs of socks when I am marching. Thankfully I have only a small but of rough skin. </p><p>I thought if the people that left the city several hours ago. How they start off in a large clump but soon sort out to different speeds or destinations. You wonder where they are going. I think I may stay here a but longer and hope the rain stops. </p><p>Oh my, the inn keeper has told me there is a bit if a bother in the stables. Seems a traveler is hiding out there. I told him to let the beggar rest there under the shelter from the rain. I decided to buy the poor soul some soup and bread. The inn keeper, Gerald I found out, said he will take the meal out in the stables and does not wish to join us by the fire. </p><p>I guess this soul is a little embarrassed. Maybe I will go chat with him later. Tell him that under the shine of the great lady we are all equal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chester’s lament</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>’I should have brought my horse.’ Chester shivers as he soaks up the heat into his hands. ’but then even that dimwit Rachel would have seen me. I had even paid two merchants heading south to take me and offer her a ride but the fool decided to walk! Can you imagine, me holy warrior of Selûne walking. And the cheat of a merchant would not give me back my coin. If we were not so close to the watch, I would give him what he deserves. And now my feet ache and I am stuck for who knows how long in this stables.’</p><p>A realization comes over him as he nibbles the last of the bread. “Oh no. What if she decides to be friendly. I need to hide.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. An offer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello? Do you want to share my table?”</p><p>Rachel sees the cracking suit of armour behind the hay bale but chooses to let them be alone. ’if they want company they will seek it out.’</p><p>Chester just shivers as he waits for her departure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The rest of day one.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chester looked at the stablehand waking him up, “how long have I been asleep?” </p><p>The youngling shrugged, “I don’t know but you have to leave, you are scaring the horses. I was told to tell you that some stew was set aside for you by that woman. She even paid for a room if you want it.”</p><p>“I can’t go into the inn, is the a backdoor?”</p><p>“Not for guests.”</p><p>The twilight was beginning to dim, “can you tell me when she goes to her room, then I can sneak in.”</p><p>“I can’t do that, she left a few hours ago, just after the rain.”</p><p>Chester looked furious as he leapt up, torn with a good meal and bed or chasing after that woman. Stumbling out, he took the bed. </p><p>If I knew what she was up to. Maybe I can hire a horse and caught up to her before she gets too far ahead. </p><p>Should not be so dear, and it truly is for the best cause. One needs to sacrifice a little. </p><p>While Chester thought to himself that he should hide himself from her, Rachel set out towards Baldur’s Gate. It was going to be nice and if she was to make the next inn before it closed she was going to have to make haste. </p><p>Sometimes, after a rain it just feels great. We can move with a bit more spring in our steps just feeling the world welcoming the new water. That is what I feel like right now. I think I can make up the lost time this afternoon just on my spirt. </p><p>Who knows, maybe I will find someone that is willing to give me a ride. That would be helpful but then if the weather holds I will not mind the walk. </p><p>It is going to be a end to a great day. Surely Selûne has blessed me with good fortune. </p><p>Let me tell you of what I ended up doing for about an hour. I was heading and I saw a cart that had slid into a ditch. There were a few wares that had become scattered around yet, the worst was the driver seemed to be flung off the cart. He had been knocked unconscious but thankfully had been in no danger of drowning. </p><p>So I ended up curing his wounds before dragging his cart back onto the road. This took less time than I thought it would. Most of the time we spent securing his load. </p><p>He offered me a ride, but alas his was heading to water deep. I suggested that he would probably be best to stay at the inn I had left and he agreed. </p><p>So that made it easier to deal with the bandits. </p><p>Yes. Bandits. But I doubt that you want to hear about this. I was just doing what anyone else, well anyone that wasn’t a bandit themselves would do. </p><p>I was just making my way south when I came across another cart in a ditch. I decided to help out when three very large individuals poked there heads out from behind cover and demanded that I donate to their livelihood. </p><p>I wasn’t impressed. </p><p>I gave them a chance. </p><p>No, no. I really did. </p><p> </p><p>The best defence is a good offence. </p><p>Cloud of daggers. </p><p>Ok. </p><p>That makes me sounds like I am a bit of a menace. I can assure you that i just use that spell not so much to kill everyone but  you keep them tarpaper in the crate. </p><p>I’m good but not able to fight that many at once. </p><p>At least not without some sort of advantage. I like to adapt to the situation. It makes the best sense. </p><p>I guess at this moment I could have ran. I was safe. By that is not the right thing to do. I had to deal with this trio. There was already someone who had paid for this trap. If I could stop them here, then the world world be a little better. Not all the darkness would be gone but at least a little more. </p><p>Now I guess how dark will I become to make sure that they are saved. While I had them in the cart, I guess I should try to speak to them. </p><p>Truly a captive audience. </p><p>I told them how it was a great day to be alive and test together we could do amazing good things. Sends they thought that I was being a fool. That strength would let them take what they wanted. I told them that Selûne showed another way, a way we can work together. </p><p>Maybe if I was paying attention, I would have seen two of them get out of the cart to flank me. I am not really good at melee combat. Never have been. Never will be. </p><p>Yes the cloud Of daggers went down when they stabbed me, but I think I got the next best outcome. I am very excited that they were nit the sort of rogues to use poison. </p><p>That would have been a different outcome. </p><p>Never, and I do mean most of the time, try to sneak up on a sorcerer. We do not take kindly to this action. It was practically impossible for me to miss at this range so I just reached out towards the flanking foes and blasted them with a ray of frost. </p><p>As their bodies froze in place, I turned my ire towards their leader. </p><p>’Do you repent? Do you wish to chose a new life or will you join your comrades in their punishment? I take no quarrel with you personally but I’m a little miffed that you would try to rob me.”</p><p>Needless to say, I was a bit disappointed with his reply. Not entirely surprised but I think that he thought I would succumbed these wounds.  </p><p>Who would have thought that he could throw a dagger that far and hit me hard. Not to mention I think the bugger has used poison. I dislike poison. Have I said that?</p><p>Obviously the first thing I did after I fell down, to get out of the way mostly, was to neutralize the poison in my system. That done a quick healing to get me up again. </p><p>I know he was out there but I am pretty sure that he can’t just pop between the blades of grass. I’m pretty sure he is on that side of the road. I’m really hoping that he didn’t get behind me when I was removing on the ground. </p><p>I am not really up for an attack to come out of nowhere. His two minions were more than capable rogues, if I am lucky maybe he is a bully of a fighter. His aim with a thrown dagger plus the poison suggests that is nit the case. </p><p>I need to keep out of his throwing range. I’m really hoping he doesn’t have any more of those coated daggers. I hope he doesn’t have many daggers left at all. </p><p>Think Rachel. Think. </p><p>As I frantically search for my rogue outlaw, there is a  twig snap behind me! I turn to find the scoundrel shuffling towards me, dagger dripping with who knows what. </p><p>At least he would not have got unaware. Even as his blade slips into me I can feel that this does is not effective. I will not give him another chance as I blast him with another day of frost, then another for good measure. Sadly the two blasts were not enough to fell him. I would need to miss his blade again </p><p>It’s like he wasn’t even trying, he let himself open for another blast of cold, which froze his body. I was could feel my blood start to chill. Or maybe that was the goop in my veins. </p><p>I’m going to need to sit down. I wonder how often the watch comes by. I wonder if there is anyone coming by at all. Surely they would have. I wonder what the rules of the road are about this sort of thing. I mean. I’d like to loot the bandits but some of their booty might be from the cart. And were is the owner. Or the animal that was pulling it. Maybe the owner was able to get away and is just waiting to come back and salvage what  they can. </p><p>I should at least wait until I can move the bodies. Maybe I should also heal myself just a little. I really hope there is not some more bandits coming back after having chased the owner down. </p><p>It’s amazing how many people will ride by as they see you deal with frozen bodies and not do anything to help. At least they didn’t decided to attack me, think that I was the bandit. Maybe it is my nice face a demeanour. </p><p>You know there is not that much blood but I kinda wish that it would rain. </p><p>I really would love for the  rain wash away all this blood. </p><p>That foul deed is down. </p><p>Now to find an inn. </p><p>Just ask for a bath, maybe they won’t notice all the blood. They probably have to see with blood splatter on adventurers all the time. </p><p>Just act normal. </p><p>So I decided to pay for fresh warm water for my bath. I think that would be a better way to end this day. Well I can think that sharing this bath with someone. But not today. I don’t really feel that way today. </p><p>A quick meal, something light then I should just go to bed. I really want to get up early and on the road as soon as possible. I need to make up some lost ground. They are patiently waiting for this in Baldur’s gate. </p><p>I don’t know if I can sleep after a day...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The second day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oh look, you don’t see that every day I bet. Just floating in the sky is a floating castle. Must take a lot of magic to keep it up there like that.<br/>Why do people leave the Abby without a horse? I mean if this was a campaign against Shar, it would mean something but she is just one woman.<br/>I’m just one woman but I think I can hold back the night myself on a day like this. I can take anything the gods throw at me!<br/>Next time, not that woo be a next time, I will go back to the Abby get my horse and then chase after her.<br/>What was I thinking?<br/>At least today I didn’t have any negative encounters. I ... I didn’t want to kill anyone. Dear Selûne, please forgive me. I didn’t want to take their life but I accept my part in this. I mean the is no one else to blame.<br/>“Excuse me, good knight...”<br/>Chester I terupted the rage little man, waving his hand over his face. “I’m no knight.” He rolled his eyes away from the group of beggars.<br/>“I’m sorry, good sir, I just saw your armour and I thought you could help our small band of travellers.”<br/>“I have no time, be gone. Return to the fields and your honest work will provide all you need.”<br/>“I’m sorry sir, you misunderstand. We don’t look for charity. We mean to rob you.”<br/>Chester almost smiled at these words until he felt the cold steel plunge into his back.<br/>Chester felt his knees go a little wobbly while he reached for his longsword.<br/>1</p><p>As the blade flew from his scabbard the tip barely cut into the bandit in front of him. Already he felt the poison rushing through his body.<br/>He would not submit to it. Maybe it was a sleeping drought but alone he would be at their mercy, lucky to escape with his life if not his gear.<br/>He would not give them the satisfaction of an easy mark, they would pay for whatever they took with blood. It was their grave mistake taking on Selûne’s champion.<br/>Brining his shield up, Chester feels the dagger slide off his shield, dragging his arm up he lets it drop on the the attacker’s shoulder. Unable to control his arm fully he is unable to find purchase.<br/>Looking at the scratch on arm the bandit screams, “you will have to do better than that old man!” Before stabbing his own blade into Chester’s gut. “Not so tough now!”<br/>Feeling the blood soaking his tabard, Chester snarls, no it is not my time yo meet my mistress. However his legs give out as he wildly swings at the closest bandit.<br/>Crap.<br/>A lot of people would worry as they are being frisked, just how much their lives are in danger. Yes Chester was poisoned but there is no pain, it’s not that his life is in too much danger from that for the poison is weak.<br/>Already he can feel his legs again. Like the rogues they are, he can wait to the right moment to make his comeback.<br/>As Chester tries to stay awake, a woman appears before him, kneels to comfort him, opens up with a warm smile, “my dear, just what are you doing?”<br/>“I’m trying not to die. I don’t think I’m succeeding.”<br/>2</p><p>The woman shook her head, “not with this, why are you chasing Rachel? Why do you mean her harm?”<br/>Chester stirred as much ire as he could, which was not much right now she is such a pest, she needs to be taught a lesson.”<br/>“Maybe she is not the one who needs yo be taught a lesson. Maybe all my children deserve to shine in their own way. Maybe you should go back to the Abby and reflect on that.”<br/>With that Chester awoke,relieved of his belongings.<br/>“Crap”<br/>Almost naked, Chester looks out at the sea, he is in no condition to pursue his vendetta against Rachel. He will need to make his way back to the Abby and at least now no bandit will think him worth attacking.<br/>But he is alive. He may not like Rachel but she didn’t put him in this predicament, as much as he would like to blame her p, he can not. He can not go against his mistress. He was given many gifts today. Greatest was his life but perhaps he could learn humility.<br/>After all he is the best.<br/>Rachel somehow felt better, as if something was taken away.<br/>Breaking bread with the others at the inn, she listens.<br/>Under the sky, Chester seems a glimmer of the moon, his heart not changed but a crack of kindness won out today. Maybe it will grow or he will stay a jerk.<br/>Two heroes, two paths. Two lessons needing to be learnt.<br/>3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The third day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking up after an amazing sleep and a great dream, Rachel is excited to take on the new day. She is ready to move closer to Baldur’s Gate. </p><p>Rachel was only a bit surprised that she was not the first one down to breakfast, but it didn’t bother her. She took a bowl of portage from the pot with a smile, chipping a friendly hello to the others. A chorus of grunts returned to her as she mistakenly thought they were enjoying their meal. </p><p>To say that the porridge was thick would be an understatement, the whole mass seemed to suck the moisture out of her face. There would be no talking until well after the meal had been finished. </p><p>Perhaps this was away to keep everyone quiet?</p><p>That porridge really is heavy. I don’t know if I can move, I’m sure it will be fine. Really fine. Maybe I can let it settle a bit more before I leave. </p><p>I can not stay here forever. I really should move. The people are nice but I seem to be the only one heading south. I don’t really know if I am making good progress but I am surely having a great time meeting people. Especially the ones that I do nit have to kill. </p><p>Ok. Maybe I will have just a little more mead before I head out. </p><p>Slowly I will make it to the next inn. </p><p>Really. </p><p>There is nothing I would rather be doing than walking. </p><p>I had no idea it was so far to go. </p><p>I really should have researched the route before I left.  </p><p>How far is it to an inn. I need mead. </p><p>The weather is nice and the brook is very refreshing. </p><p>Refreshed from the brook, Rachel looked down the road. She had a journey ahead of her, it was a great journey but she wouldn’t know how great until she continued. </p><p>Let’s go. </p><p>Looks like it could be rain, but it does not seem to be a big storm. Well it would not be a big one in Waterdeep. I’m not entirely sure if they had magic protecting the city or if the gods favour them so. </p><p>I don’t mind the rain. I am warm in my wool. But I need better boots. Really. I must get better footwear. These are sopping wet right now. </p><p> </p><p>Taking shelter under a large tree with of all things a cobbler. Held going have me suited up in no time at all. </p><p>My boots are so nice. </p><p>Nice, comfortable and fit. </p><p>It took longer for the rain to pass rather than  the cobbler ’s trade. Rachel decided that she would cook up something nice for his efforts. She found some tart apples and matched them with her cheese. Then she toasted them on her bread. </p><p>Tasty. It’s amazing how great toast tastes. Simple and yummy. </p><p>Just as the rain stops, and the toast is eaten, all things must end. Then and only then do we begin something new. A great adventure awaits. Come let’s us find it. </p><p>I really need to drink more water. My muscles are cramping like you would not believe. Maybe I should go back to the creek. There has got to be another one soon. </p><p>I wish I prayed for create water this morning. Think ahead Rachel. </p><p>Right. </p><p>Just a little stretch, some water and I’m better. </p><p>I should be glad it is just my hand cramping. </p><p>We can stop for lunch here. They have fresh cheese. </p><p>Knowing a small lunch will be best, Rachel heads out. </p><p>Can anyone be more content if they have a fresh pair of boots and a good pair of socks. If I didn’t know better I could be fooled into believing that these were blessed by Selûne herself.<br/>Now I know that she has better things to do, but it is possible, plausible indeed, that she found time to nudge a good cobbler to help me get a good set of boots.<br/>I bet I couldn’t anything with these boots. I found run, climb and jump. Oh! I do hope I could dance. I hope there is a dance hall soon.</p><p>Would you give up your boots to live another day?</p><p>Let me explain. These are really good boots. </p><p>Really good. </p><p>I didn’t want to kill someone so soon. Honestly, I don’t think I should have to kill. I don’t think anyone should. I need to be more charming. Much less bloody work. </p><p>As the rogue moved closer, i grappled the lad. Wait. I really should go back a bit. This needs more explanation. I’m still a little confused how we ended up this way. </p><p>The youth was not hiding, maybe that lead me in to a false sense of security. Maybe I just didn’t want to think that someone so young could be a rogue. </p><p>Maybe I forget to what some of the kids do in the back alleys of Waterdeep. Why should a child be good from the countryside? I need to re-examine how I think about people. </p><p>Where was I?  </p><p>I really need to look at people not just what I see but what they are doing. I need to look at everything, so I can stay safe. </p><p>The point is when the rogue jumped out to confront me I was a little taken unaware . I mean with one swift action they had me embraced with a sword to my throat. </p><p>There was something I didn’t clue into right away. </p><p>Something important. </p><p>I hadn’t prayed for any close combat spells. I really need to look into something that could help me in these situations. I steeled myself for what I was about to do. </p><p>I listened to the rogues demands despite not giving in. </p><p>I take a firm grip on my assailant’s arms then let my knees go, slipping from the grip, only feeling a small nick, my weight pulls us into a roll until I am now on top. </p><p>We struggle for the blade, hopping for control. </p><p>I thought a kick to his junk would end this. </p><p>I was half right. I rolled on top oh her and held her arms in place. Blood mixed with my sweat which fell into her face.</p><p>“Damn you, get that out of my eyes!”</p><p>I bolt back, wiping the blood and sweat from my face, “you’re a woman?!” Yet my assailant lay before me, catching her breath. “Yes. What did you think I was? Don’t answer.”</p><p> </p><p>What do I do? </p><p>Is this over?</p><p>Are we done?</p><p>“Are we done?” I look at the woman, “I hope that we are done. I don’t want to die or be killed. Maybe we can work something out?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Forth Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Look I convinced her to come with me to the inn. Maybe that was a mistake but I may have woke up alive, a few coins short but it was worth it. </p><p>I think I got off lightly, I still have the book. And my boots. I think everything I have is all I need. Oh I need a new tinderbox but that should not be a big deal. </p><p>I can find one if them anywhere</p><p>The tea is good, but the bread is gritty. Goes well with the cheese. Looks like I missed the meats. Well my companion may have rushed off with them earlier. </p><p>Thankfully the innkeeper knows her and is not too upset with me about it. </p><p>As I wash the last of that cheese down, I realize. There is still at least twenty nine days of walking. Maybe I should sign up with a caravan or buy a horse. I should have bought a horse. </p><p>Like I could afford one. </p><p>I bet I couldn’t even afford the feed or shoeing. </p><p>Am I being followed? I really think I’m being followed. </p><p>That shadow shouldn’t be there, especially with nothing casting it. </p><p>Do I just keep going, I mean they don’t seem to be catching up. If I play it right I can set up an ambush at the next blind spot. </p><p>Do I want to? Am I just feeling paranoid? </p><p>Yup I’m definitely being paranoid.</p><p>Don’t give it away. </p><p>Just get ready to run. </p><p>You can do this. </p><p>Just do not give it away. </p><p>Rachel bit her leap as she gets ready to bolt. </p><p>But then what? </p><p>Pretty sure she was in the shadow of the hill, Rachel bolted ahead. If she was not noticed, she would have about two minutes to get to a place she could hide. </p><p>Well she could toss herself off the side of the hill but that seemed just  a little extreme. Oh goddess, it looked like a good quarter mile before there was a suitable place to hide. </p><p>It only took a good twenty seconds to start feeling her chest start to rebel. Soon she felt she  was going to fall over from the hot pain that now occupied her lungs. </p><p>Throwing myself under the trees, I went silent and still. </p><p>I hope they don’t get here before I stop panting. </p><p>My lungs are on fire. </p><p>Please don’t come to close. </p><p>Closing my eyes, I dare myself not to look. If I do not look then whomever is following me, they won’t be able to see me. </p><p>That’s how it works </p><p>But they will probably hear my heart beating a mile away. </p><p>Maybe two miles. </p><p>It felt like an infinite pause until a pair of boots showed up intron of her bush. There was a few moments as she shifted her weight before the pursuer call out , “Rachel, come out. I know you’re there. you left a skid mark on the side of the road that gave you away. Well that and the panting. I didn’t think that I would hear panting like that so soon. I though at least we could have a bit to eat, first then get frisky.”</p><p>“What do we do now?” Rachel looked up at her friend </p><p>“Well we can have some fun under that bush or we can move a little further from the road.”</p><p>“Let’s move back, so where did you go this morning? What chased you away? <br/>“</p><p>“There is just I dislike about mornings,” she shrugged, then picked Rachel up. The two of them headed towards the shade of a large maple tree. “I think you kinda lose yourself and it becomes real if you stay.”</p><p>Rachel stopped, “Is that why you won’t tell me your name?” </p><p>“Probably. But maybe I need to have so,etching real in my life. I’m Amanda, by the way.”</p><p>The two of them sat in silence just softly cuddling. </p><p>They didn’t want to even move again from their place for some time, but if they were to make it to the next inn by nightfall they would need to leave now. </p><p>So I am starting to think that there might be just a little bandit problem on the sword coast.  this is the third group that has decided to try to rob me. At least this time I have a companion to help repel them. </p><p>They saw us coming and thought we were the rogues. I mean at least we didn’t attack each other right off the bat. They said their was rumours of bandits but they usually didn’t see any. Not that we should not stay ever vigilant. </p><p>I gave the people we met a pamphlet, I should have enough but maybe I should have made more up. They were very kind, neither of us killed each other but I think they were just being polite. Amanda dragged me  away before I could start a sermon. </p><p>She was right, I didn’t want to admit it but we wasted a lot of daylight. I am not sure if we should push on to the next inn. It is so hard to make up time if you do not want to rough it between inns. I don’t think I’d mind. </p><p>I am so not in shape. I mean I can keep up but we decided to force ourselves to go a little more today. Well time wise. The road looks different in dusk. We may have made up about half the distance we are missing. </p><p>On the plus side, we do not have to pay for a room. My rations are not that great but I do have good company. I didn’t notice before but she needs a bedroll. It doesn’t seem that cool tonight. We should be ok to share this.</p><p>Now we just need to sleep as well. </p><p>It was really hard to just lay down and sleep. </p><p>It felt that we had only been asleep for like five minutes when I felt something nibble on my shoulder. Yes I thought it was Amanda first but when I came to, the fire was barely embers and this was some sort of animal. </p><p>Quickly Rachel casts light about her, showing the remains of their campsite, beside her, Amanda still slumbers. Kicking her lover in the butt, Rachel fires off a ray of frost at the ferret on her leg. Thankfully it causes the bugger to let go of her ankle. </p><p>In the glow of her light spell, she now sees the foaming mouth of the little beast. Great this is just bloody great. </p><p>Rolling away from the chilled ferret, Rachel prepares her blade. </p><p>So apparently, a ferret is not really that hardy. I was able to freeze the little one. Thankfully. Maybe she should not both be asleep when we rough it. </p><p>“It would be safer“ came Amanda’s groggy reply. “What did I miss? Are we safe?”</p><p>Before I could agree with Amanda, she had slipped back to sleep. I looked at my leg. It didn’t look infected but it is better safer just to cast a little curative. And now that I’m awake I should stay up just in case. </p><p>I wonder how one I should wait to wake her?</p><p>I waited two fists of the moon then woke her.  </p><p>After a brief round of kisses, I went to sleep. I could tell I was going to be dreaming of some good things. I wonder how much fun will I dream about.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The fifth day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Whomever said that you can get a great night’s sleep when you are closed to nature must be a Druid. I think the goddesses gave us beds because sleep is so important. </p><p> </p><p>Ok, we have to make up time. I’m sure once we get going the kinks will go away. You think we pushed ourselves so much yesterday that I could slept through anything. </p><p>I feel like my back is on fire with every step. When can we stop. At least the company is pleasant. She doesn’t seem hunched over. Maybe she is used to this. </p><p>It could be the terrain here is worse for hiking. </p><p>Sometimes silence is good when I forget what to say. </p><p>I did not bring enough coin for this journey. I am going to have to start working for an inn room, or there will be more sleeping rough. </p><p>I wonder just what I should offer myself for employment. </p><p>I think we had our first disagreement. While I am sure it can be very profitable being a bandit, I do not think it is a long term goal. I think I could convince Amanda that we would do much better as guards instead. </p><p>We could also scavenge as we go. But that would slow us down. Maybe we could trade to get some horses? Somehow.</p><p>I’m sure it will be ok. </p><p>“I’m just saying that since we don’t know what we are going to do, we can pick up some items as we go.” Amanda stood up with some mushrooms. “It will be fine. </p><p>Rachel fumed, Amanda was right but didn’t mean Rachel wanted this. </p><p>Sure it has been quiet the last few miles. Ok, maybe thirteen? No more than nineteen, but the smell of those vegetables roasting is making me come around. </p><p>I can admit to being wrong, I can. It’s not that the Abby made me soft. </p><p>Catch the rabbit became something else after lunch. Something fun. </p><p>At least the weather is good, we can make up some time today. Need to stop getting distracted. Yet extra jobs might mean we are going to get sidelined. </p><p>Could be fun </p><p>Still no signs of work, pretty quiet on the trail. </p><p>I think I might have lost a day with all the inn meals I have taken. All that time chatting with people really takes away from hiking but it is not as friendly. </p><p>But now I have a travelling companion to get to know. </p><p>When Amanda suggested she knew someone that could help us, little did I think it would involve a boat. And swimming. They would take us down a good week journey in exchange for a quick side trip to a little island crypt.</p><p>Seems legit. </p><p>Crumpled in a pile, I’m not sure I should have eaten so many mushrooms and then go on a boat. </p><p>I don’t think I can be sick anymore. </p><p>I think.</p><p>No. </p><p>Ok now. I think I’m empty. </p><p>Nope. </p><p>It’s been ten minutes, I actually feel a little better. </p><p> </p><p>Now that we are here, are we safe on Death cove island? I wonder what the legend of the name is? I hope it is not a sign of things to come. </p><p>So it is great to be back on solid land. </p><p>This seems like a easy gig, stand her and make sure that the camp is not attacked while he looks for an entrance. If this is the right place we take a peak of what is inside. </p><p>Should be easy with no real problems. </p><p>Something crawled out the the sea today. It may have been an elf at sometime but now it was a bloated corpse that moved. And when I say moved, not just by the waves, it walked towards us. </p><p>This was my first zombie attack. </p><p>Rushing towards the body, I take a slice at it with my dagger. Immediately I realized that this was a mistake as I am now kneeling in the surf and within biting distance of the beast. </p><p>I should have attacked with my quarterstaff instead. </p><p>Amanda rushes forward, throwing her blade into the unliving beast. </p><p>I scurried back as the beast bursts open with crabs, no doubt they had infested the creature after death, making what was left easier to kill. Again. </p><p>I don’t know. But we are safe now. Well safer than we were. I am not melee. </p><p>Our employer was not too impressed with me. I mean Steve has been questioning my suitability since I was getting sick on the way over here. Yet he was desperate and he won’t just go back and leave us here on an island alone?</p><p>As we watch the setting sun, below decks,  what will become a very filling crab chowder is being tended to by Steve. It has been decided that we should stay aboard the boat tonight. </p><p>Steve has told us that maybe there is an opening to the crypt underwater. So it looks like we are going diving tomorrow. I can not tell you how excited this makes me feel. </p><p>Having watch on a boat is a little easier. You have to worry about many creatures being able to run you over. </p><p>But the motion makes it more difficult to stay awake. </p><p>So glad it is time to rest. Barely not awake. </p><p>It’s weird sleeping on a boat. </p><p>It sways so much. </p><p>I wonder if two can sleep comfortably in a hammock. </p><p>I wonder if you can do more than just sleep in a hammock? It would be tricky. If we get some free time we can try to find out what can work. </p><p>Something was shifting under the boat, but she drifted asleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>